


Mary's Deception

by AveryWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of miscarriage, mary is a bad woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryWinchester/pseuds/AveryWinchester
Summary: Tumblr Anon Request. Can you do a DeanxReader, established relationship, placed during the current season, and the reader defends Dean (&Sam) in front of Mary when she admits to working with the BMOL? And maybe the reader is a curvier girl? THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!





	Mary's Deception

**(Gif not mine)**

You could not believe your ears. You could not believe the words coming out of Mary Winchester’s mouth. She had been working with the British Men of Letters and lying to the three of you for months.

Un- _fucking_ -believable.

You’ve hunted with the brothers for a little over a decade. While Sam being more of a brother to you, Dean was a little more complicated. You and Dean struggled a lot over the last ten years, but you wouldn’t change it for the world.

For years, you have heard nothing but how Mary Winchester was the definition of _perfect_. Dean spent hours talking to you about the little details he remembered about his mother. Even Sam, who was only six months old when she died, believed that she was perfect. You’ve even had the pleasure of meeting a younger Mary, in the past, when Castiel had sent you back in time.  
But that Mary Winchester was not standing here in this present, and you could clearly see the disappointment in Dean and Sam’s eyes.

You heard Dean groan in obvious frustration, and you wanted nothing more than to comfort him. But you were also trying understand the what the hell was going on yourself. Her words were not exactly making any sense to you.

“I’m not blind to who they are or what they’ve done, but,” You heard Mary say and you felt the blood boil in your system.

“When,” Sam questioned, “when did you start working with them?”

“Before the lakehouse.” Mary sighed, feeling slightly ashamed. “It wasn’t Wally. They brought me that case.”

“I can’t believe I’m _hearing_ this.” You had had enough and finally stepped forward. “Mary, I am sorry if I am overstepping my boundaries here, but I feel like I need to. What they’ve _done_?!” You scoffed at Mary’s audacity earlier to try to sweep everything those bastards did to you and Sam under the rug. “They tortured Sam and me for days. For _days_ , Mary. They fried Sam’s _damn_ foot. They _fucked_ with his mind. They are the reason that I lost…” You choked back a sob, at the painful memory of losing the one thing that held you closer to Dean when you thought he had sacrificed himself to kill Amara.

Dean placed a hand on your curvy hip, giving it a squeeze, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to your temple. Collecting yourself, you put your hand on his chest, letting him know that you were ok.

You turned back to look at Mary, anger in your [your eye color] eyes. “You have no idea what they’ve done.” You swiped at a tear that had fallen down your cheek. “And for you to stand there and defend them, after you had been lying to both of your sons about working with those son of  
a bitches, makes you the absolute worst kind of person. I think you should go.”

Mary stood across the table from the three of you, in shock. She turned her blue eyes toward her youngest son, and he turned away from her. Then she looked over at Dean, pleading with him to hear her out.

“You were running an errand for the Brits and kept it from us.” Dean’s green eyes, dark as he kept his hand on your hip. “Cas almost died that night. They took my child from me and Y/N. There are no excuses, Mary. You need to go.”

Mary took in a breath, watching her children, as she reluctantly gathered her things and left the bunker.


End file.
